leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kayn/Quotes
Champion Select ;Pick * ** Rhaast: "Probably not." ;Ban * ** Rhaast: "Fear controls them." Attacking/Movement First blood * Kayn: "That was for Zed." * Kayn: "Merely the first to die. There will be more." * Rhaast: "Ooohhh, that felt gooood." * Rhaast: "You never forget your first kill, nope, that's not right, I've already forgotten it." First Movement * Rhaast: "I will survive eternity. They will die today!" * Rhaast: "There is doubt in your grip, and fear in your heart!" ** Kayn: "I have no heart. That, you should fear" * Rhaast: "The Rage inside me will not be contained!" ** Kayn: "The spade does not dictate the architect's ways" * Kayn: "The true assassin kills one to save many" ** Rhaast: "Such noble lies. Save no-one, it's so liberating!" Movement * Rhaast: "Zed's order shackles you. I offer freedom!" * Kayn: "Who should I obey? Master Zed, or the farm implement with delusions of grandeur?" '' '''Recalling' * Kayn:'' "The fight will continue"'' * Rhaast: "Retreat?!" ** Kayn: "Do not question me, or my motives" * Rhaast: "The weak run. Stay and fight!" ** Kayn: "Did such foolishness lead to your imprisonment?" * Rhaast: "But there's still so much to kill!" * Kayn: "Enough for now. I will return stronger..." ACE! * Kayn: "My potential has been realized." * Rhaast: "The reaping has begun." * Rhaast: "That was all me!" * Rhaast: "Kneel before Rhaast!" * Rhaast: "Is there noone left to kill!? You're welcome." * Rhaast: "You hear that? Neither do I, because everyone is dead!" Pentakill * Kayn: "You wanted mercy? Not from me!" * Rhaast: "Where are the worthy?" * Rhaast: "Bringer of Death! Taker of Lives! Rhaast if you're in a hurry." * Rhaast: "All have fallen before me! I am the undoing!" * Quadrakill * Kayn: "That's four by my count." * Rhaast: "Stand back! Kayn doesn't know how deadly this thing gets!" When using Shadow Step * Kayn: "I am everywhere." * Kayn: "Here we go." '' '' Rhaast: "Oh,I do like this." When using Shadow Step in Darkin form *'Rhaast: ''"I do like this trick." *Rhaast: "Ha uh ha uh." '''When using Shadow Step in Shadow assassin form *Kayn: "I am everywhere." *Kayn: "Hash." *Kayn: "No escape." Taunt Taunting an enemy Yordle * Rhaast: "Yordles... uggghhh, you sicken me." Taunting an allied * Rhaast: "Death and war, this will be delicious." Taunting an allied * Rhaast: "We find Aatrox... and it's a party of murder. A murder party." Taunting an allied * Kayn: "Together... we are unstoppable, Zed." Joke *Rhaast: "I smell death... no, it's you. You smell... bad." *Kayn: "I am holding a sentient weapon of doom, denied blood for eons. You think I am scared of you?" *Kayn: "I can see twelve ways to kill you right now. Ah! Correction! Thirteen. It's thirteen. Laugh When Transforming into via * * * * * Rhaast: "Oh, the wrath I will unleash!" When Transforming into via * Kayn: "The child is gone. The killer remains." * Kayn: "In death, Rhaast now serves me!" * Kayn: "I have snuffed out the Darkin. Who dares stand against me?" * Kayn: "I am now one. I am the one!" First Move After Transforming into via * Rhaast: Now I own the shadows. I will unleash them upon this wretched place!" * Rhaast: Ohh! These legs will take some getting use to." Category:Champion quotes Category:Kayn